Fake Reality side A
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzle Fic* Puppyshipping! /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"ASTAGA! Aku terlambat! Ya ampun! Ayah pasti sudah siap menyiksaku di rumah…!" omel Jou sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Malam itu, tepatnya pukul Sembilan larut, kota Domino diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan Jou berlari tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya.

"Waduh…lewat jalan mana yang lebih cepat ya?" dia memperlambat larinya dan mencoba melihat jalan di sekeliling. Bergumam tanpa henti pada dirinya sendiri, berharap tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

"Ah, lewat sini aja…"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyisir poninya dengan punggung tangan, menghalau helaian-helaian rambut yang basah dari air hujan yang makin deras dan mulai membuat pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

Tepat ketika Jou hendak menyeberangi _Zebra Cross_, dia dikejutkan oleh cahaya silau yang menghampirinya dengan cepat. Sebagus apapun refleks seorang Jounouchi Katsuya, malam itu dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun untuk menghindar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH H!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 01**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aku terkejut akan sekelebat baying-bayang di hadapanku. Secepatnya aku menginjak rem dan membanting setir. Mambuat mobil Limousin kesayanganku berhenti dalam keadaan tidak normal.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa itu tadi? Ada apa ini?" tampak orang-orang mulai berkerumun di depan mobilku.

Dasar rakyat jelata rendahan! Aku tahu kalau jalan raya bukanlah milikku pribadi. Tapi berada di tengah jalan tanpa tahu aturan juga bukan hal yang benar! Tanpa peduli akan hujan, aku keluar dari mobil untuk menghalau mereka, atau jika ingin main kasar aku mau mereka semua masuk penjara karena berani mengganggu perjalanan pulangku. Aku punya uang banyak, kenapa tidak bisa kulakukan?

Penasaran, akhirnya aku menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai berteriak.

_"Dia tertabrak!"_

_"Kasihan sekali"_

_"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans!"_

Aku berhasil melewati segerombolan manusia panik di sekelilingku untuk melihat sesosok tubuh tak berdaya terbaring di dalam genangan air hujan dan darahnya sendiri. Rambut emas yang sangat kukenal membuatku secepatnya meneriakkan namanya.

"JOUNOUCHI!" melupakan sejenak siapa aku dan siapa saja yang melihatku saat ini, aku langsung berlutut dan meraih belakang lehernya dengan hati-hati.

"Jou! Oh My God! JOU! BANGUN!"

Tapi tidak kulihat sedikitpun reaksi, kurasakan tubuhnya pun semakin dingin. Entah karena darah yang terus mengalir keluar atau karena hujan yang memang sedang turun.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan mahluk-makhluk sialan disekitarku, aku mengangkat Jounouchi dan berlari menuju mobil. Kurebahkan tubuh kurusnya di sebelahku dalam posisi senyaman mungkin, tanpa peduli bahwa darahnya mengalir mengotori mobilku. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku punya uang. Mengganti jok mobil bukanlah hal yang perlu dirisaukan. Aku menyalakan mesin, mulai menjalankan Limousinku dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju rumah sakit Domino.

Sesampai di dalam gedung tinggi yang didominasi warna putih tersebut, aku membawa tubuh rapuh di tanganku seraya berjalan cepat menuju meja informasi.

Beberapa suster yang menyadari adanya tetesan darah langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Suster, tolong! Dia tertabrak…"

Dengan sigap, para suster jaga mengambil tempat tidur dorong lalu membantu merebahkan tubuh Jounouchi diatasnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Tolong tunggu di Lobby. Saya akan mendatangi anda untuk proses selanjutnya. Sebelumnya, tolong isi berkas-berkas ini demi kepentingan pasien…" salah satu dari suster dengan sopan mengarahkanku ke ruang tunggu pasien.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang disediakan. Untunglah saat itu rumah sakit sedang sepi. Aku tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa jika ada pers yang melihat sementara aku masih harus mengurus ini dan itu. Kenapa Hari-hariku begitu sial? Setumpuk kerjaan dan masalah di kantorku ternyata belum cukup banyak.

Sesampai di ruang tunggu, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku malas di kursi terdekat. Menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang tidak lain berwarna putih.

'_Kejadiannya cepat sekali'_ pikirku '_Aku lelah dan masih belum bisa berpikir_'.

Setelah menenangkan diri, kucoba membaca perlahan kertas-kertas yang diberikan suster tadi. Beberapa bagiannya agak basah karena tetesan air hujan yang masih mengalir di tanganku.

"Biodata pasien, eh?" tanyaku sambil membolak-balikkan kertas di hadapanku.

Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang anjing kampung itu, dan aku sedang tidak bawa laptop, jadi tidak bisa mengeceknya di Internet. Sebaiknya kuisi yang kuingat saja.

Nama, Jounouchi Katsuya. Mudah-mudahan ejaannya tidak salah. Jenis kelamin, Laki-laki. 16 tahun.  
Hmm….tanggal lahir…25 januari. Tentu saja aku terpaksa ingat karena walau ulang tahunnya masih lebih dari sebulan lagi, Yugi gencar mengajakku patungan untuk membeli kadonya.

Yugi?

Ah…iya, aku harus memberi tahu Yugi supaya dia bisa memberi tahu keluarga anjing bodoh itu tentang keadaannya sekarang. Lagipula pemuda pendek berambut bintang laut itu adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, tentu saja dia harus tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku ditanya macam-macam?

_KRIIIINGG!_

Aku terkejut namun dengan cepat meraih handpone dari saku celanaku. Tanpa sadar aku menekan tombol dengan sedikit gemetar. Aku masih belum menguasai diriku sepenuhnya.

"Ya, Mokuba?"

"Kakak!" sahut suara dari seberang sana, "Ini sudah hampir jam 10 dan operator kantor bilang semua karyawan sudah pulang dari tadi! Kenapa kakak tidak memberi kabar? Kakak lagi dimana?" Suaranya terdengar panik.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari adikku yang manis itu.

"Sorry Mokuba, aku lagi di rumah sakit Domino. Jounouchi tertabrak."

"HAAAAH? JOU? Apa aku perlu kesana?" Harusnya aku tidak sejujur itu. Kurasakan nada bicara adikku menjadi getir.

"Jangan! Besok kamu harus sekolah. Lebih baik kamu makan, mandi lalu tidur! Besok kamu harus bangun sebelum pukul 7."

"Tapi kak…" protesnya.

"Mokuba!"

"…baik..…tapi…bukan kakak yang menabraknya, kan?"

"Cepat tidur, Mokuba. I love you." tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan Handphoneku ke saku celana.

Kembali fokus, kukerjakan lagi berkas-berkas merepotkan itu sebisaku. Untunglah aku terbiasa menangani dokumen-dokumen kantor, sehingga aku hafal posisi posisinya. Hal itu lumayan membantuku. Saking konsentrasi, aku tidak menyadari seorang suster berdiri di belakangku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Permisi, tuan…"

"Kaiba!" jawabku tajam

Dia tampak agak kaget mendengar namaku. Tentu saja, karena rumah sakit ini termasuk salah satu dari tempat yang disponsori oleh perusahaanku.

Ah, aku yakin belum memperkenalkan diri. Kalau begitu cobalah mengingat dengan kapasitas otak kalian yang pas-pasan.

Aku Kaiba Seto.

CEO dari Kaiba Corporation yang bisa mengendalikan kota Domino tempatku tinggal. Itu mengapa sebelumnya aku berkata aku punya uang. Membeli dan melakukan apapun bukan masalah untukku. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu dan berharap saat ini aku masih berada di kantor. Berharap ketika pulang aku akan mencari rute lain agar tidak terlibat masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang. Aku ingin mengutuk anjing kampong itu untuk semuanya, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Lagipula aku punya prinsip untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah kumulai.

"Tuan… Kaiba…Pasien sudah bisa dikunjungi. Boleh saya mengambil kembali berkas-berkasnya?"

"Dia di ruangan mana?" tanyaku dingin sambil menaruh kertas-kertas tadi ke tangannya.

"Ruang 312, lantai tiga. Dia dirawat oleh dokter Dawson. Tuan, apa anda perlu handuk? Badan anda basah sekali..." tanyanya gugup, namun memaksakan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, urus saja berkas-berkas ini. Jangan lupa untuk untuk menyiapkan dokumen biaya rumah sakitnya."

"Ba…Baik tuan" Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat menghilang ke balik meja informasi.

Aku menaiki tangga dan berjalan hingga menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud oleh suster tersebut. Suasana hening rumah sakit membuat dentuman sepatuku yang berdecit bersinggungan dengan lantai terasa bergema hingga ke sudut ruangan. Sesampainya, Aku terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan kosong ke arah pintu kamar dimana Jounouchi sedang terbaring.

"Anda tuan Kaiba?" kulihat seseorang separuh baya perlahan menghampiriku.

"Siapa?"

"Saya dokter Dawson yang menangani pasien ruang 312. Apa anda yang membawa pasien kemari?"

" Namanya Jounouchi Katsuya. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi setelah itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda."

Aku menggigit bibir. Menelan harga diriku. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah begitu peduli dengan orang lain kecuali Mokuba. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran saat ini. "Bagaimana keadaannya?

"Silahkan masuk dulu untuk melihatnya." pria berumur itu membuka pintu kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk dengan sopan. Aku melihat tubuh kurus jou dihiasi beberapa alat infus, alat Bantu pernafasan dan balutan perban di sekujur tangan serta kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Nafasnya juga terdengar lemah.

"Apa saja luka-lukanya, dok? Bagaimana jelasnya?" tanyaku berusaha tidak terdengar panik.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak yang cukup parah dan beberapa patah tulang. Karena nutrisi di tubuhnya sangat kurang, maka metabolisme pemulihannya saya yakin akan berjalan sangat lambat, karena itu tuan Jounouchi kami beri infus nutrisi terlebih dahulu untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuhnya untuk setlah itu diberikan penanganan khusus pada pemulihan tulangnya." Jelas Dokter bernama Dawson itu panjang lebar.

'_Kurang nutrisi'__? _Pikirku heran. Aku selalu melihat dia makan seperti anjing kelaparan di sekolah. Mana mungkin dia bisa kurang nutrisi.

"Kira-kira kapan dia sadar, dok?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jika treatmen ini berhasil, dia akan bangun dalam dua atau tiga hari. Karena kami lihat, daya tahan tubuhnya cukup kuat."

"Ooh…" Ujarku lega.

"Bisa anda ke ruangan saya sebentar? Saya kira, banyak hal yang perlu saya ketahui tentang teman anda..."

"Dia bukan temanku!" jawabku ketus.

"Ah…maaf, dia saudara anda?" kulihat dia kebingungan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Apalagi itu…"

"Jadi…? Masa…?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan anda saja." potongku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Dia mengangguk dan mulai memimpin jalan. Aku melihat Jounouchi untuk terakhir kali untuk hari itu sebelum mengikuti dokter Dawson ke ruangannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, namun Jounouchi masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti yang tampak dihadapanku. Dia masih belum juga memberikan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Dua hari yang lalu Yugi dan teman-teman sialannya datang menjenguk. Yugi terus menangis sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak mengantar Jounouchi setelah main dari rumahnya malam itu.

Sementara aku selalu datang setiap jam 11 malam atau lebih larut. Aku tidak mau terlihat oleh teman-temannya seolah aku peduli. Aku tidak peduli pada Jounouchi. Tentu saja aku tidak peduli. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kami teman sekelas dan kami lebih dari sering membuat kegaduhan di kelas, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Dia hanyalah teri kelas rendahan. Hanyalah seorang Jounouchi Katsuya.

Aku tahu Yugi dan yang lain akan selalu datang menjenguk setiap pulang sekolah, maka datang pada malam hari adalah saat yang terbaik. Lagipula aku malas ditanya macam-macam oleh mereka. Karena hal itu juga, aku meminta pada seluruh pihak rumah sakit untuk merahasiakan keterlibatanku dalam kecelakan yang menimpa anjing kampung menyusahkan ini.

Hal yang menurutku tidak masuk akal adalah permintaan salah satu temannya yang berambut rancung…hmm…Honda kalau tidak salah… untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaan Jounouchi pada keluarganya kecuali adik perempuannya.

Memang ada apa di keluarganya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan keadaan 'kurang nutrisi' yang dibicarakan oleh doktor Dawson? Tapi aku rasa itu bukan urusanku. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku-tidak-peduli!

'_Tapi apa benar aku tidak peduli_?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kami bukan teman baik. Di sekolah, di jalan atau kapanpun kami bertemu. Kita pasti selalu bertengkar. Bagiku, membuatnya marah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Setiap selesai bertengkar dengannya, pikiranku menjadi segar dan bisa berfikir jernih di kantor. Bisa saja tanpa sadar, seluruh energiku selama di sekolah sudah kuhabiskan untuk menghadapi Jounouchi. Pegawai-pegawai sialanku itu harus berterima kasih pada anjing emasku ini, karena berkat dia mereka tidak langsung kupecat kalau berbuat kesalahan.

Aku tersenyum simpul sembari menarik kursi kayu di belakangku agar bisa duduk di dekat Jounouchi. Aku mengamati hal-hal di sekitarnya. Alat Bantu pernafasan sudah dicabut dan hanya terdapat beberapa alat infus di lengannya. Perlahan aku membelai rambutnya yang berkilau keemasan melewati jemari panjangku.

'_Halus sekali._' Pikirku.

Kuraih perlahan tangan kanannya yang hangat dengan kedua tanganku.

'_Kalau diam dia manis juga…_' Ini pujian serius. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya setenang ini. Jika berada sekitarku, dia pasti berisik dan tidak bisa diam, persis seperti anak kecil yang dilepas di taman bermain.

"Cepat bangun, anjing kampung! Jangan ge-er, tapi aku rindu teriakan bodohmu yang bisa menghancurkan semua kaca mobilku…" kataku berbisik di telinganya.

Mendadak aku dikejutkan oleh suara desahan dan gerakan tubuh Jou, dengan sangat perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Jou?" aku langsung berdiri untuk mengamatinya dengan tidak percaya. Hampir saja kursi yang kududuki terjatuh karena melakukan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Aku refelks tersenyum.

Dia menatapku lemah dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat madu. Beberapa saat dia mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan silaunya lampu yang menghujam retina matanya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dan bingung.

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Sebentar, kupanggilkan dokter…"

"Kamu…" Ucap Jounouchi lirih sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kamu siapa?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	2. Chapter 2

"Jou, kamu benar-benar tidak ingat? Sedikiiit saja.." pemuda pendek bermata delima itu terisak.

"Sorry...Yugi! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Tapi aku senang ternyata aku punya teman-teman sebaik ini." Yugi akhirnya tersenyum memeluk pelan sahabatnya yang kini balas memeluknya.

"Jounouchi, kapan kamu boleh pulang?" Tanya Anzu.

"Mm….Bulan depan. Kenapa?"

"Bulan depan itu bulan ulang tahunmu. Kalau kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kita rayakan bersama di rumahku, ya?" ajak Yugi bersemangat.

"Whoaaa? Serius? Kata Dokter, bulan depan aku sudah sembuh total dan bisa keluar kok. Aku mau! Mau banget!" Jou yang makin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Yugi. Menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang terasa pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Patah tulang tapi bisa sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari 2 bulan? Kalau itu kamu, aku tidak heran." kata Anzu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi wajar saja kalau bisa begitu. Lihat ruangan ini! Menurutku cukup mewah dan…berkelas. Kamu pasti dirawat dengan sangat baik." ujar Honda, pemuda berambut rancung yang berdiri di seberang Anzu.

Jounouchi hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang …emm…membayar semua ini? Apa mungkin dia orang yang menabrakmu?" pertanyaan Anzu membuat ruangan menjadi hening. Satu persatu dari yang hadir di disana mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jounouchi seolah meminta jawaban.

"Maaf…aku tidak tahu. Yang kutemui selama ini hanya dokter dan suster. Mereka juga tidak mau cerita…" Jawab pemuda berambut emas itu pelan.

Jounouchi tahu dia berbohong. Dia sudah berjanji pada Kaiba Seto, tidak akan menyebut namanya pada siapapun kecuali dokter Dawson. Walau dia agak penasaran juga. Seto jarang berbicara banyak tentang dirinya pada. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit resah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kamu sudah bisa keluar dari sini nanti biar aku jemput." Honda yang melihat sorot mata sedih Jounouchi berusaha mengembalikan suasana.

"Tidak usah, Honda. Ada yang akan mengantarku." sanggah 'anjing emas' itu gugup.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Eh..." Jounouchi mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat, "Aaa…Ada suster yang ditugaskan oleh dokter penanggungjawab untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya termasuk mengantarku pulang."

Yugi dan yang lain terlihat bingung. Mereka saling melempar pandangan tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Jounouchi mengambil majalah yang dibawa oleh Anzu dan mulai membuka-buka tiap halamannya untuk menyembunyikan kecemasan. Dia berharap bisa mencari topik baru untuk dibahas.

"Sebetulnya masih banyak yang ingin kutanya, tapi aku bingung mau mulai dari mana..." Jounouchi menundukkan kepala. Memandang majalah yang terbuka di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Untuk itulah kami datang…" ucap pemuda manis berambut putih yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk sambil memakan buah apel di tangannya. "Kamu bisa tanya apa saja pada kami."

Kemudian Bakura memandang Honda dan tersenyum jahil sambil menyanggah pernyataan sebelumnya, "Sebetulnya kamu bisa tanya apa saja pada Honda, dia tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

"Tapi waktu besuk sebentar lagi habis, jadi sesi tanya jawabnya kita simpan untuk besok OK?" Honda menepuk kepala temannya baiknya dengan lembut.

"Sekolah kalian besok gimana?" Tanya Jou bingung.

"Jou, besok hari Natal. Kita sudah libur dari minggu lalu. Jadi besok kami akan kumpul lagi disini saat jam besuk." ujar Yugi, "...dan kita akan adakan pesta kecil untukmu juga, oke?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Yug, tapi thank's!" Jounouchi yang tidak sadar memanggil nama Yugi dengan panggilannya yang 'biasa' membuat Yugi menjadi makin bersemangat.

"Mungkin kamu fokus untuk sembuh dulu aja, Jou. Ingatan bisa menyusul. Lagipula kita sudah cerita sedikitnya yang kita tahu. Tentang hubungan kita, duel monster, keluargamu dan tentang sekolah." kata Bakura sambil membuang sisa apel ke tempat sampah.

"Aku juga pernah cerita kalau dulunya kamu anak geng…" tambah Anzu.

"Hahaha…iya! Aku udah dengar dari Yugi. Ternyata dulu aku masuk geng berandalan. Cukup kaget juga ternyata aku sebandel itu." seru Jou sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yugi yang unik..

"Kamu cukup beruntung juga kecelakaan saat sekolah libur. Yah…paling bolos lagi di minggu semester awal deh, tapi kayaknya tidak begitu mempengaruhi absenmu. Mengingat kamu jarang absen." Ucap Honda bijak.

Jounouchi memandang mereka satu persatu. Tersenyum. Memang banyak hal yang ingin dia tahu. Namun dia tetap berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa bercerita tentang sang pangeran misterius bermata biru yang sudah setia mendampinginya selama dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Apa saja hubungan Seto dengan mereka? Dengan dirinya? Dengan alasan mengapa dia sekarang ada disini? Hanya saja Jounouchi terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Dia sudah berjanji!

Pikiran jounouchi terus berkecamuk. Tangannya masih membalik halaman majalah yang tidak dibacanya dengan serius.

"Jou?" Yugi membuka kembali percakapan sambil memandang sahabatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau ada yang mau ditanya, tanyakan saja..."

"Kecuali tentang siapa yang menabrakmu, kami tidak tahu." potong Honda sambil mengedipkan mata. Semua yang di ruangan itu teratawa. Tiba-tiba manik madu Jounouchi berhenti pada sebuah artikel. Matanya menyapu sebuah sosok di majalah tersebut dengan serius. Dia memandang Yugi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Jou?" tanya Yugi cemas.

'_Maafkan aku Seto, aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentangmu…'_

"Errr…Yug! Apa kita punya teman bernama Kaiba Seto?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 02**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada laporan yang sedang kukerjakan di laptopku. Pikiranku selalu kembali pada keadaan Jounouchi di rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak dia sadar namun belum bisa mengingat apa-apa. Teman-temannya selalu datang setiap hari untuk bercerita panjang lebar. Aku harap mereka bisa membantu dalam pemulihan ingatan Jounouchi. Terutama Yugi, karena dia yang paling tahan berbicara hingga berjam-jam dengan kumpulan ikan teri itu.

Kuambil berkas terakhir dan mengetiknya di laptop. Jariku terus bergerak namun aku tahu, pikiranku terus tertuju pada anjing emas sialan itu. Sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia sudah cukup menyita waktu serta perhatianku. Tiap malam aku selalu hadir menemaninya. Ternyata dia menarik juga. Tunggu…menarik? Maksudku, walau kami tidak bicara banyak tapi kalau bersamanya aku merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Aku jadi bingung..apa aku…selama ini salah menilainya?

Apa aku... menyukainya?

Tanpa sadar aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU INI NORMAL!" teriakku. Seakan ruangan kosong serta benda-benda disekitarku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk.

"Dia cuma anjing kampung yang kondisinya sedang menyedihkan. Dan aku hanya memperlihatkan tanggung jawabku sebagai tuannya supaya dia bisa kembali menggonggong!" Gumamku getir.

Tunggu! sejak kapan aku menjadi tuannya?

"SIAL!" geramku sambil mengebrak meja.

Setiap aku memikirkan duelist rendahan berambut emas itu, badanku panas. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau begini terus. Aku harus mencari tahu jawabannya.

Kulihat jam yang tertera sebelum mematikan laptop. Hampir jam sebelas, sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Kumasukkan semua sisa pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan laptopku ke dalam tas. Secepatnya aku mengemudikan mobilku ke rumah sakit Domino.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Jou? Kamu masih bangun?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku langsung membuka pintu. Kulihat dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah.

"Seto?"

"Belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil menaruh bungkusan plastik di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sedikit tergesa, gesa dia mencoba menyingkirkan buku, majalah dan kartu duel monster yang bertumpuk di sekitar selimutnya. Pasti teman-teman sialannya yang sudah membawakan barang-barang itu untuknya.

"Belum dong..Aku tahu kamu pasti datang jam segini…Wah… baunya harum, apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mencoba melihat isi bungkusan yang kubawa dengan mata penasaran.

"Buka saja, itu makanan kesukaanmu…"

"KAREEE! Wow! Aku kurang ingat, tapi aku percaya ini makanan kesukaanku kalau kamu yang bilang. Thank's banget! Aku makan, ya!" dengan cepat Jounouchi membuka bungkusan lalu mengambil sendok yang tersedia.

Aku duduk di kursi terdekat sambil terus memandangnya. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud untuk tahu makana kesukaannya. Hanya saja Aku sempat melihat tulisannya di buku catatan kelas Yugi sewaktu dia juga memaksaku mengisinya. Yang tentu saja tidak kuisi sama sekali.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa? Mau kubantu?" aku menyingkirkan plastik sisa, membantunya membuka bungkusan kare tersebut.

"Sakit sih, tapi kalau pelan-pelan bisa kok." jawab Jounouchi berusaha tegar, "Selamat makan!" tidak menunggu lagi, dia langsung memakan makanan pemberianku dengan lahap.

Senang sekali melihat selera makannya tidak berubah. Kurasakan dadaku berdebar kencang. Sebelum aku bertingkah makin aneh, secepatnya kuraih tumpukan majalah paling atas. Mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sebelum dia menyadari semburat merah yang menguasai wajahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian di sela-sela makannya, Jounouchi melihatku yang sekarang sedang sibuk membuka-buka majalah. "Nee…Seto…" katanya dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Ya, puppy?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah datang bersama Yugi dan yang lain? Kita semua satu sekolah kan? Apa kalian beda kelas?"

"Tidak juga…yah…sebetulnya kita semua satu kelas." jawabku datar sambil melihat serius suatu artikel yang tidak menarik. Berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya malas bersama-sama mereka…"

"Oh…" katanya lagi..

"Mereka tidak menyukaimu, ya? Tadi aku sempat menyebut namamu sekali tapi reaksi pertama mereka adalah langsung mencaci makimu, hahaha!" Katanya sambil tertawa. Menyadari dirinya kelepasan bicara, kulihat dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang sendok.

"APA?" teriakku, "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan sebut namaku di depan mereka! Apa yang kamu katakan? Mereka cerita apa?" aku menutup majalah di tanganku dengan kasar lalu memandangnya tajam.

"Wo…whoaaa…Tenang…Aku cuma penasaran, jadi aku hanya bertanya 'apa kita punya teman bernama Kaiba Seto?' hanya itu." kulihat Jounouchi menjadi takut dan merasa bersalah. Aku mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Mereka pasti bilang aku orang brengsek berhati dingin yang sangat menyebalkan…" tebakku sambil menyeringai. Mencoba untuk kembali bersikap 'biasa'.

"Tidak hanya itu, mereka bilang kamu arogan, direktur rese, kantong uang yang ngga punya perasaan, antisosial,…" Jounouchi mulai menghitung dengan jarinya seakan kalimat yang dilontarkannya akan berlangsung lama.

"Cukup…cukup…" aku menenggelamkan dahiku di dalam telapak tangan.

'_Brengsek, mereka menghinaku di depan Jou, awas nanti!_' Pikirku sambil mengutuk Yugi dan pengikut-pengikut brengseknya yang bahkan aku lupa namanya.

"Mereka tidak curiga kamu bertanya?" aku kembali melihat Jounouchi yang sekarang malah sibuk membongkar majalah yang tadi sudah dirapikannya

"Curiga sih, tapi untunglah mereka membawa banyak majalah yang salah satu artikelnya membahas tentangmu. Disini kamu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Yugi. Jadi aku punya alasan yang tepat untuk bertanya. Aku cerdas kan?" ujarnya bangga sambil menyodorkan artikel sampahan tersebut ke depan mukaku. Aku diam. Masih menunjukkan wajah kesal.

Jounouchi yang bisa membaca raut mukaku yang tidak senang akhirnya menunduk.

"Maaf Seto…Mereka teman-teman yang baik. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa mereka bisa membencimu seperti itu. Terutama Honda, karena dia yang terlihat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jounouchi kembali melahap makanannya, Kali ini dialah yang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu bisa membayar ruangan yang kelihatannya mahal ini, pak direktur. Aku akan banyak berhutang setelah keluar dari sini" Jounouchi melebarkan senyumnya, walau masih tetap tidak melihatku.

"Bodoh!" Tanganku refleks mengelus rambut halusnya. " jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ini memang sudah seharusnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jou bingung.

"Karena!" Jawabku setengah bercanda.

"Heh!"

"Aku tadi sudah jawab kan?"

"Apa kamu yang menabrakku?"

Matanya emasnya yang semanis madu itu mulai menatapku dengan dingin.

"Hah?"

"Tadi kenapa kamu bilang 'sudah seharusnya'?" nada suaranya mulai terdengar kesal.

"Aku baru tahu kamu ini ternyata direktur yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan di Jepang! Kamu tidak berteman baik dengan yang katanya teman-teman baikku! Kamu tidak memberi tahuku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh bercerita apa-apa kepada mereka dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!" Lanjut Jou setengah berteriak.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyaku lagi sambil menaruh telunjukku di depan bibirnya. Memperingatkan secara tidak langsung agar dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kamu memanggilku 'anjing kecil'-mu atau 'anjing emas'-mu" dia mengecilkan suaranya tanpa merubah intonasi. Kulihat bola mata karamelnya bercahaya.

"Lagipula sejak aku sadar, kamu jarang bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri. Tidak pernah berusaha untuk memberitahuku ingatan-ingatan yang penting. Kamu hanya selalu datang malam-malam. Herannya lagi, para dokter mengijinkanmu untuk menjengukku di luar jam besuk…" jemari rapuh Jounouchi kembali memasukkan sesuap kare lagi ke dalam mulutnya dengan sebal.

Aku terkesima dengan rentetan pernyataan dan pertanyaannya. Bingung yang mana yang harus lebih dulu kucerna lalu kujawab. Sifat tidak sabaran dan berapi-apinya benar-benar tidak berubah. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, kita berdua pasti sudah berkelahi hebat. Aku mulai terkekeh.

"Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir, anjing kecilku" Kataku kembali mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" aku mengangkat salah satu alisku dengan heran.

"Jawabannya! Kata dokter bulan depan aku sudah boleh pulang, tapi aku belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tentang kita."

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" pancingku sambil menyeringai.

Anjing emasku itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Aku mencoba menguras otak untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. _Bagaimana caranya mengatakannya?_ _Masa aku harus bercerita kalau dia sebenarnya membenciku? Kalau kita saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain? Padahal hal itu bukan masalah, aku bisa saja cerita yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mau?_

Memikirkan Jou akan membenciku lagi sempat membuatku sedih.

"Kamu tidak akan kaget?" tanyaku lagi meyakinkannya. Walau aku masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kucoba mengulur waktu sambil berpikir.

"Tidaaaaaak! Ayo bilang! Ayo jawab! Ayo ceritaaaa!" Jounouchi mulai memutar-mutar sendok di depan hidungku.

_Imutnya, aku berharap bisa mengalungkan rantai di lehernya untuk kubawa pulang. Aku ingin dia hanya jadi milikku._ Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, pikiranku benar-benar kosong.

"Jounouchi Katsuya…sebenarnya kamu itu pacarku."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	3. Chapter 3

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga Ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta?

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 03**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jounouchi Katsuya…Sebenarnya kamu itu pacarku."

Mendadak aku menyesal telah berkata demikian. Aku selalu berfikir rasional. Aku selalut erlatih agar Otakku selalu lebih cepat mengontrol segala sesuatu daripada mulutku yang berbicara, tapi kenapa kali ini... Celaka! Apa reaksi Jounouchi mendengar kalimat bodoh tadi? Mudah-mudahan dia berfikir pernyataanku tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Aku melihat Jounouchi cuma terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang membulat.

"Ehh…Jou, lupakan…"

"Jadi aku g…gay?" potongnya. pandangannya masih belum mau lepas dari Lazuliku.

Aku terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi melihat reaksinya yang sangat lucu malah membuatku makin makin ingin mempermainkannya.

"Kamu menyesal?" tanyaku pura-pura kecewa. Aku sendiri juga heran. Kenapa mendadak aku bisa berbohong seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan aku suka laki-laki…APALAGI SEORANG JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA! Dia Bahkan tidak pantas jadi rivalku! Sama sekali tidak selevel denganku, Kaiba Seto, baik dari segi kemampuan fisik, otak, maupun materi.

Aku melihat kembali mata karamelnya yang masih mengerjap. Mengisyaratkan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Bukan begitu…" Jounouchi menggeleng lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup "Aku hanya…kaget…"

"Makanya kubilang kamu terlalu banyak berfikir." kataku sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk rambut emasnya. Aku suka rambutnya, ini harus kujadikan kebiasaan.

Seorang Jounouchi Katsuya yang dalam keadaan sangat-sangat-sangat polos seperti sekarang ini pasti akan selalu percaya apa saja kataku. Rasanya tidak ada salahnya kalau permainan ini dilanjutkan. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan Mutou Yugi dan geng ikan teri-nya memonopoli Jounouchi. Anjing emas ini akan jadi milikku selamanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau rasa possesif-ku muncul.

"Apa mereka…Yugi, Anzu, Honda dan eh…Bakura tahu?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Karena kita terbiasa bertengkar hebat di sekolah"

"Kita sering bertengkar?" mata emasnya kembali menatapku heran.

"Selalu" jawabku, " Tapi itu untuk menutupi rahasia kita. Bahkan kamu memanggilku Kaiba, bukan Seto."

"Agak aneh, ya…" anjing kecilku tertawa sambil kembali memakan sisa karenya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Apanya?" tanyaku heran

"Karena kamu tidak bicara soal ini, lebih cepat. Kurasa seorang pacar pasti ingin mendapat pengakuan, kan?"

"Khusus untuk kali ini beda kasus. Kita sejenis." kataku santai.

"Kalau dari awal aku bilang kamu pacarku, pasti kamu juga shock. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat, yaitu saat kamu sudah percaya padaku dan bertanya." aku beryukur karena sering berbicara di depan banyak orang, sehingga sudah terbiasa lancar dalam mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Apa ada lagi yang tahu tentang kita?"

"Kurasa tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Ada lagi yang harus kutahu?"

"Bulan depan kamu sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Jangan lupa untuk selalu ingat kalau kamu memanggilku Kaiba di depan semua orang. Dan mereka semua tidak tahu kalau kamu pacarku, jadi kita tidak pernah dekat-dekat di depan publik."

'_Ya ampun!'_ pikirku. Omonganku makin kacau. Apa aku sebegitu tertariknya pada anjing emas ini? Tapi semua kata-kataku sudah tidak bisa kutarik kembali. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku MEMANG tertarik padanya. Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati pada setiap ucapan dan gerakanku. Hal yang harus kuantisipasi adalah cerita dari Yugi dan geng-nya yang mungkin suatu saat bisa merusak semuanya. karena begitu Jounouchi tahu realitanya, semua yang sudah kubangun akan hancur.

_Aku masih ingin bermain dalam game ini lebih lama_!

"Oh…" ucap Jou. Dia sering sekali menggunakan kata itu. Seminggu bersamanya membuatku mulai mengenal kebiasaannya. Entah dia ingat itu sebagai kebiasaan atau tidak.

Jou menggulung sisa bungkus kare dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, kemudian meminum air dari gelas yang tersedia. Setelah itu kita terdiam untuk waktu yang agak lama. Bunyi detak jam membuat kesunyian diantara kami seolah lebih panjang.

"Seto, kamu tidak pulang?"

"Kamu lupa ya? hari ini malam Natal. Natal hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Aku ingin melewatkannya denganmu."

Wajah Jou memerah. Dia mengangguk perlahan. Kami kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"…Seto…kita sudah…berapa lama?" kembali, Jounouchi memecah keheningan.

Aku kembali berpikir keras. Pusing juga kalau dia makin banyak bertanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan otakmu terlalu keras. Utamakan kesehatanmu dulu. Aku ingin kamu keluar dalam keadaan benar-benar sehat. Aku akan membantumu mengingat perlahan-lahan." aku bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di tempat tidur, tepat disebelahnya.

Kembali memainkan rambutnya.

"Mau tetap mengobrol? atau mau menghitung mundur sampai Natal tiba? Atau ada ide lain?" tanyaku berbisik di telinganya. Kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku menyeringai puas melihatnya yang makin salah tingkah. Aku seperti punya mainan baru yang lucu. Menyenangkan sekali!

"Errr…Apa…maksudku…kita…"

"Ya, puppy?"

"Apa…kita pernah berciuman?" tanya Jounouchi pelan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam dibalik poni emasnya.

Aku kaget. Hal semacam itu tidak pernah ada dalam benakku. Aku sendiri masih bingung dalam kebohongan dan masih mengalami konflik batin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi setelah kembali melihat wajah Jounouchi yang masih tertunduk, Mataku terfokus pada bibirnya yang merah dan menggiurkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Belum…" aku kembali berbisik.. "Tapi ciuman pertama di hari Natal tidak begitu buruk." Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku hingga merasakan sentuhan hidungnya pada hidungku serta nafasnya pada wajahku.

"Seto…mmh" sebelum dia bicara lagi, bibirku sudah mengunci bibirnya sempurna. Kuberikan ciuman pertamaku yang sangat dalam tanpa penyesalan. Ciuman yang aku harap tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup bahkan jika ingatannya kembali suatu saat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Semua persiapan sudah beres, dokter Dawson?" tanyaku pada sosok setengah baya yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Ini semua berkas dan keterangan tuan Jounouchi selama berada di rumah sakit, tuan Kaiba. Silahkan diperiksa lagi." kata sang dokter sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku.

"Hmm…ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?" Jari dan mataku berkolaborasi untuk menelesuri kertas tersebut dengan cepat. Setelah yakin, kujejalkan semua kertas ke di atas meja ke dalam tasku.

"Perlu anda ketahui, sebelumnya tuan Jounouchi mengalami Anorexia akut. Saya yakin dia sendiri tidak sadar. Jadi dimohon anda memperhatikan waktu makan juga makanannya."

"Kenapa dia bisa terkena anorexia akut?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saya kurang tahu, mungkin dia tidak membiasakan diri untuk sarapan atau tidak memperhatikan pola makan dengan benar? Dengan kata lain, dia jarang makan."

"Kalau aku melihatnya di sekolah, dia pasti sedang makan. Jadi itu tidak mungkin." Kataku yakin.

"Atau mungkin dia jarang makan di rumah?" analisa dokter Dawson lagi. Aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang dulu pernah diucapkan salah satu temannya. Tentang jangan sampai ada keluarganya yang tahu kalau dia dirawat di rumah sakit kecuali Shizuka, adik perempuannya. Meski aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menjenguk kakaknya sekalipun.

"Anda berhasil menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Selama dua minggu ini saya sudah mencoba, tapi telepon di rumahnya tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia hidup sendiri?"

"Maaf, saya kurang tahu, dok. Setahu saya dia punya adik perempuan, harusnya dia tidak tinggal sendiri." jawabku mantap

Dokter Dawson mengangguk, "Baiklah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tuan Jounouchi bisa pulang siang ini."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih dok." aku bangkit dari kursi.

"Ah…tapi tuan Kaiba, satu hal saja…" kalimat dokter Dawson mengentikan langkahku, "Ketika dia mengalami shock yang sama hebatnya seperti kecelakaannya sebelum ini, maka tidak mustahil ingatannnya akan kembali."

"Lalu?" tanyaku ketus tanpa melihatnya.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan ingat apa saja yang dilaluinya selama hilang ingatan."

Aku menyeringai tajam dan berjalan melewati pintu, menjauhi ruangan, "Akan kuingat itu"

Kuarahkan setir mobilku menuju daerah yang sangat jarang kulalui. Sebuah sudut kota yang tampaknya kumuh dan terbuang. Tapi melihat alamat yang diberikan rumah sakit padaku, tidak mungkin aku salah.

"Ada apa, puppy? Kenapa kamu kelihatannya gelisah?"

Kulihat Jounouchi berusaha tersenyum dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin selama berada di dalam mobilku.

"Tidak apa-apa…aku hanya…gugup"

"Akhirnya kamu bisa pulang kan? Kamu tidak senang?"

"Aku senang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Lagipula kamu tidak akan di sampingku lagi..."

"Sekarang aku disampingmu" aku berkata datar sambil memperhatikan arah yang kulalui.

"Maksudku nanti…nanti dan nanti…Aku senang kalau kamu selalu di sampingku, Seto. Aku ingin selalu begitu."

Aku mendesah. Kubelai rambut pirangnya yang tebal itu, "Kapanpun kamu mau bertemu denganku, kamu bisa ke kantor atau rumahku. Aku sudah memberimu semua alamatnya kan? Lagipula aku masih harus membuktikan sesuatu."

"Membuktikan apa?" tanya anjing manisku itu heran.

_Tentu saja perasaanku padamu_, "Bukan. Bukan apa-apa. " potongku cepat.

"Kalau kamu mau, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, kita rayakan hari spesial ini bersamaku dan adikku." kataku lagi.

"Memang hari ini hari apa? Kamu punya adik?" tanyanya antusias.

"Duh, Jou! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah sering mengucapkannya saat menjengukmu. Dan adikku bernama Mokuba, dia sangat dekat denganmu, nanti akan kukenalkan kamu lagi padanya. Sekalian kamu harus mengambil barang-barang milikmu yang dititipkan rumah sakit padaku."

"Astaga, benar juga! Aku ingat Yugi juga sudah mengundangku ke rumahnya hari ini…" Jounouchi mulai terdengar panik.

"Kamu tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunmu denganku?" aku sedikit kesal. Bisa-bisanya si pendek Mutou mendahuluiku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin sekali! Aku akan usahakan pergi ke tempat Yugi sore ini, jadi malamnya aku bisa menghabiskan sisa ulang tahunku denganmu dan Kaiba kecil. Deal?"

Aku senang mendengarnya, "Deal, pup! Ngomong-ngomong apa ada kabar dari adikmu?"

Jou mengangguk pelan, "Kami berbicara di telepon. Yugi yang membantuku menghubunginya. Katanya ibunya…ibu kami… tidak memperbolehkannya menjengukku. Lagipula dia berada ditempat yang sangat jauh. Walau pembicaraan kami singkat, tapi aku tahu dia adik yang baik" Nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Ibu macam apa itu? Tidak mau menjenguk anaknya yang sakit bahkan melarang saudaranya sendiri untuk menjenguk kakaknya? Memang aku baru tahu ternyata orang tua Jounouchi sudah bercerai dan dia hidup terpisah dari adiknya. Karena melihat sikapnya yang selalu ceria, tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau kehidupannya begitu berat. Untunglah akhirnya mobilku sudah mendapat alamat yang dituju sehingga aku bisa mengakhiri topik membingungkan ini.

"Aku rasa kita sudah sampai."

Kuparkir mobilku di lapangan kosong terdekat dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Thank's Seto!" katanya meraih tanganku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya masih sempoyongan, karena selama berbulan-bulan ini dia hanya berbaring di rumah sakit.

"Bisa jalan? Atau harus kugendong seperti tuan putri?" tanyaku jahil. Kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Aku bisa jalan! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Seto!"

Setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, kami melihat papan nama 'Jounouchi' di pintu paling ujung.

"Aku temukan kunci ini di tas sekolahmu, kurasa ini kunci pintu rumahmu. Kamu mau pakai kuncinya atau mengetuknya?"

"Honda sempat bilang Aku hanya tinggal dengan ayahku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau bilang kenapa ayahku tidak pernah sekalipun menjengukku." sinar mata Jou kembali redup seakan padam.

"Puppy…"

"Tapi tenang saja! Aku pernah masuk sebuah geng, jadi berarti aku anak yang kuat, kan?" Jounouchi berbalik menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Berusaha terlihat bersemangat. Aku ikut tersenyum. Kukecup keningnya, berharap hal sederhana itu bisa menghentikan kecemasannya..

"Aku akan pakai kuncinya…" Jounouchi mencoba kunci tersebut. Tidak begitu lama hingga pintu rumah yang tampak lapuk itu pun terbuka.

Seketika, bau rokok dan alkohol yang sangat kental tercium dari dalam rumahnya. Aku tidak suka rumah ini, tidak bersahabat dan sangat tidak sehat. Kulihat Jounouchi juga bingung tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"A…ayah? Aku pulang" ucap Jounouchi gugup sambil memasuki ruangan. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan dia selalu gelisah. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba sebuah botol melayang ke dinding dan hancur.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Jounouchi berteriak kaget.

"Anak tidak berguna! Kemana kamu selama ini, heh? Kamu tahu aku mencarimu seperti orang gila! Kamu bahkan tidak masuk sekolah!" kulihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri anjing emasku.

Apa dia ayahnya Jou?Tampangnya lusuh dan acak-acakan, bagiku dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemabuk. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi dia menjambak rambut Jounouchi, menyeretnya hingga Jounouchi kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut.

"Aduh!" kulihat anjing kecilku kesakitan hingga mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tunggu!" hardikku spontan, "Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Aku sedang berurusan dengan dia. Siapapun kamu, tinggalkan rumah ini!" laki-laki tua itu mendorongku dengan kasar dan membanting pintu di hadapanku. Mendengar Jounouchi berteriak-teriak di dalam, hal ini membuatku semakin cemas.

"BUKA! BUKA PINTUNYA, SIALAN!" aku berteriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu yang ternyata sudah terkunci. _Brengsek! Apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada Jou-ku! Sial!_

"JOOOU!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	4. Chapter 4

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga Ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta?

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**」**  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 04**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kakak! Seto! Haloooo! Kenapa? Kakak tampak tidak sehat?" kibasan tangan Mokuba di depan mukaku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kutatap spontan matanya yang sekarang menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Mokuba, hanya… berpikir…"

Saat ini aku sedang bersama adikku di ruang kerja. Setelah meyakini pikiranku sudah kembali ke alam nyata, sosok kecil itu kembali duduk di sofa depan meja kerjaku dan menyeruput nikmat coklat hangatnya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras kak, nanti kena encok loh.." Lagi-lagi Mokuba menggodaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mokie, ini tentang Jounouchi..."

"Kenapa? Dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya hari ini kan? Aku sama sekali belum pernah menjenguknya, aku merasa bersalah." kulihat sorot mata Mokuba menjadi sedih. Aku tahu Jounouchi sangat dekat dengan Mokuba. Bahkan kadang aku sempat cemburu pada adik kecilku ini. Mungkin itu awal-awal aku merasa tertarik pada anjing emas itu.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah, dia akan datang malam ini." ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa maksud kakak 'tidak ada apa-apa'?"

Adikku memang cerdas. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres, tinggal bagaimana aku bercerita saja. Kumatikan laptop lalu kubersihkan meja dari semua tumpukan pekerjaan. Aku pindah untuk duduk di sofa, Mokuba mengikutiku.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku seraya menenggelamkan jariku pada rambut hitamnya yang lebat. Melakukan hal ini membuatku merindukan anijng emasku. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak menepuk kepala Jounouchi seperti yang kulakukan pada Mokuba saat ini. Saat ini aku khawatir sekali padanya.

"Apa saja untuk kakak tercintaaaa!" serunya mengcungkan jempol padaku. Seringai lebar sekarang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan protes sebelum aku selesai bercerita, Oke!?"

Bukan keputusan bijak memang bercerita tentang masalah romansa sesama jenis kepada anak dibawah umur, apalagi Mokuba baru menginjak usia dua belas tahun. Tapi hanya adikku satu-satunya harapanku saat ini.

Kulihat mulutnya menganga selama aku bercerita, bola matanya tidak berhenti memancarkan percik cahaya yang menurutku malah terasa aneh. Kurasa aku harus berhenti bercerita karena kini dia meloncat heboh ke hadapanku.

"SERIUUUUUUUUUUUS?"

"Mokuba, jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Jadi sekarang Kakak dan Jou, Ja-di-an? Tunggu sampai pers dengar ini!" Mokuba berlari-lari mengelilingi kamarku sambil berteriak-teriak. Tertawa dengan bahagia.

Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini, apa artinya dia senang kakaknya menjadi _gay_? Kupijat keningku sambil tetap berpikir agar dapat melontarkan kalimat penjelasan selanjutnya secara bijak.

"Pers tidak boleh tahu. Mokie, tolong diam! Tenang sedikit dan duduk!" pada akhirnya aku juga jadi ikut berteriak. Namun dalam hati aku sedikit lega, ternyata adikku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perbuatan konyolku.

"Terus? Terus? Apa Kalian berciuman?"

"Mokie..."

"Atau sudah lebih… jauuuh?" Mokuba melompat ke sampingku sambil mengerucutkanbibirnya untuk menggodaku. Matanya berkedip, berharap menanti jawaban yang dia harapkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan wajahku yang sekarang terbakar.

"Mokieeeee!" geramku.

"Iya…Iya maaf. OK. Aku dengar dengan tenang sekarang."

"Bagus." tentu saja aku tidak yakin, buktinya dia belum melepaskan pandangannya memohonnya dariku. _Hufff_. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, kuambil coklat hangat Mokuba dan meneguknya.

"Pantas saja setiap malam kakak tidak pernah ada di rumah. Ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan. Hehehe..."

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar perumpamaan adikku yang mulai ngaco.

"Lebih baik daripada harus menjenguknya di depan banyak orang." kataku dingin.

"Padahal, kak. Kalau kakak kerjasama dengan Yugi dan yang lain, pasti mereka mau membantu."

"Itu jadi pilihan terakhirku."

"Oke…aku paham." kata Mokuba lagi. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya ceria kini dipenuhi aura kesal, "Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu, mudah-mudahan bukan kakak yang menyesal terakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa ada hal lain yang kakak sembunyikan."

"Aku rasa cukup sekian untuk hari ini." Sekuat apapun hasratku untuk bercerita, aku tidak mungkin membuat Mokuba kembali cemas. Biarlah 'hal lain' itu menjadi urusanku saja.

"Cepat bikin PR sana! Kalau tidak, Kau tidak boleh ikut main saat Jou datang!" aku mengeluarkan ancaman.

"Siap! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua PR dalam waktu 10 menit!" Mokuba berdiri tegak dan memberi hormat seperti prajurit lalu berlari keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan nakal adikku itu. Tidak terlalu lama terbuai suasana, kuarahkan kakiku menuju meja kerja untuk kembali berfikir. Mencoba mengulang kembali semua kejadian hari ini. Terutama setelah tadi siang aku berusaha memasuki rumah Jounouchi, akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah tanpa hasil.

Kaget bercampur bingung masih berkecamuk dalam benakku. Tapi aku mulai mendapat jawaban dari semua ketakutan Jounouchi selama ini, serta bayangan mengenai keluarganya.

Sudah dua bulan Jounouchi berada di rumah sakit, namun tidak pernah ada kabar dari keluarganya. Bahkan pihak rumah sakit berkata bahwa telepon rumahnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Bohong sekali kalau ayahnya sempat bilang dia khawatir dan mencari Jounouchi. Pihak sekolah sudah dihubungi oleh rumah sakit, akan sangat mudah kalau ayahnya berniat mencari kabar. Tapi kenyataannya tidak! Aku yakin!

Sikap ayah Jounouchi mengingatkanku kembali pada kenangan buruk bersama ayah tiriku yang sudah meninggal. Ironisnya selama ini ternyata anjing malang itu mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Yang paling kusesali dari kejadian hari ini adalah kenapa tadi aku tidak menolongnya? Aku bisa saja memanggil helikopter atau pengawal-pengawalku untuk menghancurkan pintu rumahnya, tetapi kenapa tidak kulakukan?

Aku mengutuk diri sendiri. Baru kali ini aku sangat menyesal dalam hidupku.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Jounouchi karena dia tidak memiliki handphone. Bodoh sekali! Tahu begitu kubelikan saja waktu dia masih di rumah sakit. Aku heran bisa melupakan satu hal yang penting. Dengan sigap kuambil handphoneku dan menelepon rumah Jounouchi.

_KRIIIING…KRIIING…KRIIIING…_

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku kembali memencet tombol redial.

_KRIIIING…KRIIING…KRIIING…_

Masih tidak ada jawaban? Aku semakin cemas.

"Ha…Halo…kediaman Jounouchi..." ada sensasi lega mengalir saat mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal berbicara, walau aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya serapuh ini. Bisa kurasakan getar suaranya yang parau karena lelah menangis.

"Jou, ini kamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seto? Seto? Akhirnya kamu menelpon! Aku takut sekali, dia memukul dan menendangku, kupikir aku bakal mati! Aku takut! Dia…Dia…" dari suaranya, aku yakin Jou kembali menangis.

"Sshhh..Puppy, tenang! Maafkan aku karena tadi gagal melindungimu. Dimana dia sekarang? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

"Kurasa sekarang dia tertidur karena terlalu banyak minum. Aku tidak apa-apa. Karena terlalu mabuk, dia kurang berhasil melukaiku. Tapi aku tetap takut."

"Ok, Aku jemput kau sekarang. Kita sudah janji mau merayakan ulang tahunmu, kan? Tenang dan tunggu aku di luar ya.." Aku berbicara selembut mungkin, mencoba menenangkan anjing emasku.

"Thank's Seto, I love you."

"I love you too." Aku tidak percaya akan menggunakan kata-kata itu selain pada Mokuba. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, sekarang saatnya aku menghapus penyesalan yang kubuat tadi. Aku harus menyelamatkan apa yang menjadi milikku dari bahaya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Setelah memarkir mobil di tempat yang sama ketika aku menurunkan Jounouchi, aku bergegas keluar dari mobil dan melihat kekasihku berlari dari depan lalu memelukku.

"Seto!" Anjing emasku berteriak bahagia. Kalau aku tidak membuatnya dia melepas pelukannya, mungkin bajuku bisa sobek tercabik-cabik. Baiklah itu berlebihan, hanya sebuah kiasan saja. Mengingat Jounouchi bukan benar-benar anjing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Sahutku cepat sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Kukencangkan sabuk pengaman dan mulai mengendalikan mobilku menjauhi perumahan kumuh Domino.

Selama perjalanan kita hanya diam. Kulihat beberapa lebam yang jelas pada kulitnya yang halus. Aku menjadi kesal. Saat ini yang ingin kulakukan adalah membunuh ayahnya. Beraninya dia menyakiti mainanku!

"Seto, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu menakutkan" Tanya Jou ketakutan.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengontrol emosiku.

"Dia hanya memukulku."

"Hanya itu?"

"…"

"Jou?" Tanyaku memaksa.

"Su…sungguh"

"Kau bohong. Ceritakan semuanya Jou!" Aku mulai naik darah, kalau sampai aku mendengar pemabuk brengsek itu melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada mainanku, aku bersumpah akan memutar balik mobilku untuk benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Benar, Seto! Dia hanya bilang…Aku tidak berguna…Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku." Suara Jounouchi terdengar lirih. Dia memaksakan untuk menyebut kalimat terakhir. Air mata mulai menetes lagi di pipinya. "Mungkin lebih baik waktu kecelakaan itu aku…"

"Aku mengharapkanmu.." Kusela kalimatnya dengan lembut sambil menghapus air matanya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Hal itu membuatku semakin sedih karena rasa yang tumbuh di hatiku untuknya kurasakan semakin besar.

_Aku hanya belum mau mengakuinya_

"Selalu…" Tambahku.

Jou mulai mengembangkan senyumnya walau air mata masih terus membasahi wajahnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Mau masuk, atau mau disitu sepanjang malam dengan mulut terbuka?"

"Whoaaa…Seto…rumahmu…keren banget!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bodohnya. Aku senang karena bisa membuatnya kembali nyaman setelah banyak hal yang sudah dia lalui.

"Thank's" Kataku meniru ucapannya.

Aku membimbingnya memasuki rumahku. Dan kulihat dia kembali terkejut dengan interiornya. Kurasa akan banyak memakan waktu lama sampai kita sampai ke ruang utama.

"Seto!" Sosok kecil itu menerjang. Merengkuh pinggangku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"PR-ku sudah beres! Mana Jou! Ayo kita main!" Teriaknya senang.

"Mokie, coba liat sekitarmu dulu, baru bertanya. Oh, nanti kemarikan PR-mu, akan kuperiksa."

"Jou?" Mata Mokuba bersinar saat melihat teman terbaiknya berdiri kaku di belakangku, Kali ini dia berlari ke arah Jou dan menerjangnya. Persis seperti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan padaku. "Jou! Jou! JOU! Aku kangen! Maaf selama di rumah sakit aku tidak sempat menjengukmuuuu!"

"Eh…halo Mokuba. Kau tidak mirip kakakmu." Sapa Jou.

"Kau ingat aku?" Tanya Mokuba senang

"Sebetulnya kakakmu sudah bercerita tentangmu tadi." Jounouchi mengacak-acak rambut cowo Mokuba. Persis seperti kebiasaannya sebelum dia hilang ingatan. Aku sempat berpikir, bahwa Jounouchi di hadapanku memang Jounouchi yang tidak punya masalah apapun.

"Yaaah…kukira kamu sudah ingat padaku" Mokuba menggembungkan pipinya tanda kecewa.

"Akan…" potong Seto. "Sebelum itu lepaskan Jou, Mokie. Dia perlu mandi selama kita menyiapkan makan malam." Tentu saja hal itu tidak benar. Aka nada pelayan yang menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi itu adalah kalimat sopan bagi seorang tuan rumah saat menjamu tamunya, bukan?

"Oh…iya! Sini Jou! Kita mandi bareng. Apa kakak mau ikut sekalian?" Mokuba menyeringai sambil melirik nakal ke arahku. Kulayangkan pandangan tajam pada adikku yang membuat dia langsung lari ketakutan sambil menarik Jounouchi ke lantai dua. Dasar anak bandel!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**NORMAL POV**

"Nee…Jou…apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan kakakku?" tanya mokuba jahil sambil menggosok punggung 'calon' kakak iparnya.

"Eh, belum apa-apa kok." jawab Jou gugup. Jounouchi cukup terkejut melihat sifat Mokuba yang ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kaiba yang pendiam dan tenang.

"Bohong, hehehehe…ayo ceritaaa!" Mokuba mulai menyerang pinggang Jounouchi dengan ujung jari-jarinya..

"Ahahahaha...! Mokuba, jangan! Hahahaha…geli nihhh!"

"Makanya jawab…apa yang—" gerakan Mokuba mendadak berhenti. "Jou…Tadinya aku kurang begitu memperhatikan tapi… kenapa kau bisa punya bekas-bekas luka ini?"

"Oh ya?" tanya Jounouchi adik heran. Tentu saja selama ini Jounouchi tidak memperhatikan tubuh bagian belakangnya. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa memberi jawaban tentang dirinya dan keadaan keluarganya. Apalagi ternyata tabiat ayahnya seperti itu, kecil harapan Jou untuk bertanya padanya.

"Lalu kenapa tangan dan perutmu?" manik Mokuba sekarang memperhatikan luka di tubuh pacar kakaknya dengan wajah serius.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

"Tidak apa-apa…luka dari kecelakaan waktu itu masih ada yang belum sembuh."

"Jangan bohong! Luka ini masih baru! Ceritakan semuanya Jou!" desak Mokuba setengah berteriak.

Jounouchi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Mokuba yang basah. Ternyata respon Kaiba bersaudara pada saat panik membuat mereka mirip sekali.

"Apa sih kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" Mokuba mulai melupakan pertanyaannya dan melihat kesal pada Jounouchi, "Niiiiiih Rasakaaaaaan!"

Kaiba adik kembali menyerang bagian tubuh Jounouchi yang sensitif dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Kali ini mereka berdua jatuh di lantai yang licin sambil tertawa-tawa.

"BERISIIIIK! Coba mandi lebih tenang!" tiba-tiba Kaiba membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Mokuba sedang berada di atas kekasihnya yang terbaring di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hai, kak! Akhirnya mau ikut mandi juga?" goda adiknya tanpa melepaskan Jounouchi yang terkunci dibawahnya.

"Mokuba, apa-apaan kamu! Minggir dari Jou! Kalian mandinya yang benar!" menyadari mukanya mulai memanas, Kaiba memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh kurus Jounouchi. Secepatnya dia menutup pintu kamar mandi, "Baju kalian kutaruh di atas tempat tidur. Kalau dalam lima menit belum selesai, tidak ada makanan untuk kalian!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kita sudah beres, kok!" Mokuba membantu teman mandinya berdiri.

Terdengar bunyi debam pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan lumayan keras.

"Seto tadi pasti cemburu?" Bisiknya jahil pada Jounouchi.

"Asal jangan sering-sering." Jounouchi mengedipkan mata sambil mengaitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

Malamnya mereka bertiga makan malam dan potong kue bersama. Kemudian Mokuba dengan gencar mengajak Jounouchi dan kakaknya untuk bermain game lalu mengobrol sampai larut.

**END NORMAL POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku jarang mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini bersama Mokuba dan hal ini karena campur tangan Jounouchi. Kami berdua duduk di karpet, sementara Mokuba tertidur di sofa. Setelah menyelimuti adikku, aku memeluk anjing emasku dari belakang dan menyandarkan daguku pada bahunya.

"Jou, aku punya hadiah untukmu" aku mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berwarna biru dari dalam saku jaketku.

"Wah? Beneran? Thank's Seto, apa ini?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan bungkusan tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku mengangkat ujung bibir saat melihat matanya bersinar.

"Karena aku ingat tidak bisa selalu menghubungimu, aku membelikanmu handphone lengkap beserta nomor dan pulsanya. Dengan ini, kapanpun aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Asiiik! Maaf merepotkanmu… Thank's sekali lagi, Seto!" ujarnya. Dadaku panas saat dia spontan mengecup pipiku.

"Sama-sama, _love_." Aku membalas mengecup pipinya.

Terdengar jam di ruangan mulai berdentang keras. Tanpa terasa sekarang kami sudah mengobrol hingga larut malam. kulihat sinar di bola mata Jounouchi perlahan menjadi redup.

"Aku…harus pulang…" katanya lesu.

"Tidak! Hari ini kau akan menginap. Besok aku mau bicara dengan pengacaraku untuk mengurusmu pindah ke rumahku."

"Hah?" Jounouchi melihatku dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius?'

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi." _'Dan kurasa aku sudah yakin dengan pembuktian ini.' _tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku senang sekaliii" Jou memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku akan membawa Mokuba ke Kamarnya. Kau cepat cuci kaki dan naik ke tempat tidur."

"Kita…tidur bareng?" tanya Jou ragu.

"Kau takut?" ujarku menggodanya, "Hari ini aku terlalu lelah untuk macam-macam. Jadi cepat tidur, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." aku mengecup bibirnya.

Kulihat mukanya memerah dan secepatnya dia menuju kamar mandi seperti yang baru saja kuperintahkan. Aku tertawa. Kuangkat adikku dari sofa dan mengembalikannya ke kamarnya. Tapi ketika akan kubaringkan, Mokuba membuka matanya pelan dan meraih lengan bajuku.

Menguap sebentar, dia membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Jou, kita harus menolongnya"

"Tenang Mokie, aku akan berbuat sesuatu"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	5. Chapter 5

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga Ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta?

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**」**  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 05**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jou! Jangan lupa apa yang pernah kubilang waktu itu. Kita tidak pernah memperlihatkan hubungan kita di sekolah." Aku mengulang kalimat yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali kuucapkan sebelumnya.

Dia mengangguk pelan, "iya, iya, Aku paham Seto...!"

"Lihat itu gerbang sekolah kita dan disana ada kawan-kawanmu, kau bisa turun sekarang."

"Kamu sendiri tidak turun?" tanya Jounouchi sambil membuka pintu _limousine_-ku.

"Tidak bisa terlihat kalau kita bersama, kan?" kataku lagi diiringi seringai.

"Ah..Seto, sebentar!" ucapannya menghentikan gerakanku. Kali ini apa lagi maunya?

"Kenapa kamu tidak..emm..memanggilku... Katsuya? Maksudku, kalau bukan di Sekolah...?" tanyanya ragu. Baiklah, pertanyaan bagus.

"Itu bisa diatur. Katsuya, nikmati harimu di sekolah!" sebelum dia menutup pintu aku menarik tangannya untuk memberi ciuman ringan di bibirnya, "Pulang sekolah aku tunggu lagi disini." Kali ini aku benar-benar menutup pintu mobilku. Meilhatnya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah melewati sela-sela kaca spion.

'_Ya ampun! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Kenapa aku refleks menahan dan menciumnya?'_ kuacak rambutku dengan semua jari.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalau bersamanya, badanku tidak mau menuruti pikiranku. meskipun aku sudah meyakinkan diri kalau aku memang menyukainya, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa bersamanya! TIDAK BISA! Aku Kaiba Seto! Seorang direktur perusahaan terkemuka di dunia. Apa kata pers jika melihatku mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan seseorang. Apalagi laki-laki! Pikir lagi, Seto! Ini semua hanya permainan! Hanya sampai ingatannya kembali! Jangan sampai kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya!

Aku menyandarkan dahi pada tanganku yang masih memegang setir mobil.

"Kalau memang ini hanya permainan, kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang sekali?" tanyaku lemah pada diri sendiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**NORMAL POV**

"Jou! Kamu kemana kemarin? Aku berusaha menelponmu tapi tidak ada jawaban." Yugi melompat dan memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sorry Yug, aku ternyata terlalu cape, jadi kemarin ketiduran deh, hehehe…Bisa tanya-tanyanya ditunda dulu? Aku harus tahu dimana kelas dan tempat dudukku." Jounouchi memberikan senyum khasnya.

"Dasar…untung kita sudah kenal kebiasaanmu. Amnesia atau bukan, kamu memang sama aja." ucap satu-satunya gadis di grup tersebut.

"Hei, Anzu! Aku sudah mulai ingat sedikit-sedikit kok!" seru jou sambil menepuk punggung sahabat wanitanya tersebut.

"Kok bisa?" Jounouchi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Bakura yang polos.

"Eeeehhh…gimana ya? Kurang ngerti juga…pokoknya bisaaa aja…" Jawab Jounouchi asal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha supaya tidak salah bicara.

"Tanya-tanyanya ditunda nanti, kan?" ujar Honda. "Masuk kelas dulu yuk!"

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Yugi memberi tahu Jounouchi tempat duduknya, nomor lokernya dan apa saja yang diperlukan hari itu.

"Guru-guru sudah dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit, jadi mereka pasti maklum dengan keadaanmu."

"Juga kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan di kelas." potong Honda, "Tapi memang biasanya kau juga tidak bisa menjawabnya, hahaha"

"Sialan…Awas ya!" Jou mulai berlari mengejar teman lamanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

_BRUGGGGG_

"Lain kali liat-liat sekelilingmu dulu, bodoh!" Jounouchi sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Kaiba yang kasar dan dingin.

"Hentikan Kaiba, Jou baru sembuh!" Anzu berusaha menengahi personifikasi anjing dan kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mata bulatnya memandang Kaiba dengan sinis.

"Lain kali urus anjing ini baik-baik, kalau perlu, pasang rantai di lehernya supaya dia tidak mengganggu orang lain."

"Kaiba cukup!" hardik Yugi untuk membela sahabatnya.

"Sudah teman-teman, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dia memang selalu begitu padamu, Jou! Lupakan saja" temannya dengan rambut paling aneh berusaha menghibur.

Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka seraya memasuki kelas. Dari kejauhan kulihat pemuda yang berambut rancung aneh itu sedang memegang bahu Jounouchi dengan akrab. Kelakuannya memancing sedikit emosiku. Aku ingin hari ini segera berakhir dan menyeret mainanku dari gerombolan kelompok tidak berguna itu.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Yugi dan yang lain segera meninggalkan meja mereka dan berkumpul di sekitar meja Jounouchi kecuali Bakura dan Otogi yang sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Hei, tumben bawa bekal. Betewe, Gimana keadaanmu di rumah kemarin?"

Jounouchi terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Honda. Dia memegang erat tempat bekalnya yang disiapkan pelayan Kaiba tadi pagi dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke lantai.

"Baik…aku sudah bertemu ayahku. Dia sangat khawatir…"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi?" tanya Honda lagi.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hmm…yah…bukan apa-apa sih, Hanya mau bilang kalau ada masalah, kau bisa minta tolong sama kita."

"Pasti, Jangan khawatir!" seru Jounouchi.

"Oh ya, Jou! Aku ada sesuatu untukmu…tunggu ya!" sahabatnya yang berambut unik itu berlari ke mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Kemarin kamu ulang tahun kan? Aku tidak tahu kamu suka atau tidak tapi, ini untukmu…"

"Wow Yug! Apa ini? Thank's banget boleh kubuka?" Yugi mengangguk tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya.

Jou membuka bungkusnya dengan hati-hati dan menemukan sebuah buku diary tipis dan indah. Di depannya terdapat gambar seekor naga berwarna hitam dengan matanya merah rubinya yang cantik. Gambar naga favorite Jounouchi, Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Otogi yang membantuku mencarinya, katanya di tokonya ada sesuatu yang bukan kartu tapi berunsur Red eyes."

"Bagus sekali Yug! Asik! Sekarang aku ada kerjaan kalau malam…"

"Dan untuk hadiah dariku, aku akan mentraktirmu main sepuasnya di game center hari ini, gimana?" tawaran Anzu langsung disambut wajah ceria Jounouchi.

"Kalau aku akan mentraktirmu makan apa aja siang ini. Aku yakin hadiahku cukup menggiurkan untuk monster pelahap segala makanan seperti kamu" yakin Honda sambil mengacak-acak rambut emas sahabatnya.

"Wow! Thank's banget semuaaa" ucap Jounouchi sambil memeluk ketiga temannya erat-erat.

Tapi kemudian terdiam ketika teringat akan janjinya pada Seto setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa Jou? Kok jadi diam?" tanya Anzu melihat Jou tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Eh…Teman-teman…Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya, dari sini kemana?"

"Kalau kamu keluar kelas. di kiri paling pojok. Hati-hati jangan salah masuk!" goda Honda sambil terbahak yang dijawab Jounouchi dengan acungan jempol.

**END NORMAL POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Kulihat anjing kecilku mengibaskan tangan tanpa melihat teman-temannya dan berlari menuju toilet. Aku membereskan buku di mejaku untuk menyusulnya. Sesampai di TKP, kulihat dari jauh dia melihat sekeliling ruang kamar mandi yang kosong dan mulai mencoba menggunakan hadiahnya.

"Aduh…Gimana sih cara pakainya?" matanya menatap Handphone barunya dengan kesal dan mencari nama Seto.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sedikit udik." ujarku dari balik bahunya.

"WUAAAAAAAA! SETO! Bikin kaget…"

"Pssst..Jangan berisik." Aku menarik Jou ke depan ruang janitor. Secepatnya menutup ruangan sempit tersebut, "Kenapa ingin meneleponku?"

"Yugi dan yang lain mengajakku main dan makan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku jadi apa aku hari ini boleh seharian bersama mereka?"

"Tidak! Kau sudah janji denganku!"

"Oh, ayolah Setooo! Aku juga harus bersama mereka juga, kalau tidak mereka bisa curiga, lagipula aku sudah teralalu lama di rumah sakit. Aku harus meregangkan ototku, Jadi pleeeeease…" sekarang dia menyerangku dengan tatapan mautnya.

Anjingku ini makin pintar setelah kembali dekat dengan Mokuba. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya tidak rela.

"Baik, tapi jangan lupa makan siang. Aku sudah memberimu uang, kan?

"Lebih dari cukup! Thank's Seto, Lagipula nanti aku ditraktir Honda kok. Jujur aku sempat kaget waktu kau menabrak dan memarahiku. Tidak heran mereka menyebutmu brengsek"

"Maaf, puppy." Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan meraih bibirnya yang indah

"Hhhhe'ehhh…'e…to" aku mengunci kembali bibirnya hingga dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Namun kurasakan dia mencoba mendorong badanku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Namaku Jounouchi Katsuya kan? Kalau aku boleh memanggilmu Seto, aku ingin kau juga memanggilku Katsuya. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Hanya untuk hal itu kau menghentikan ciuman?" tanyaku dingin, "Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menghentikanku dalam hal apapun, Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya… Katsuya…"

"Dasar brengsek" maki Jounouchi sambil tersenyum nakal. Namun kali ini dia yang duluan menciumku. Aku membantunya dengan merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping dan mempersempit jarak. Kurasakan lidah kami bertaut. Tanganku mencoba memasuki T-shirt putihnya, merasakan kulitnya yang halus. Saat itu juga kudengar bel tanda jam istirahat selesai mulai berbunyi.

_Sial!_ pikirku.

Jou teratawa karena kegagalanku dan aku menatap kesal padanya terlihat puas.

"Jangan harap ini berhenti disini, anjing bodoh!" ancamku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak menghentikanmu. Bel itu yang berhasil menghentikanmu, ha-ha-ha!" ejeknya lagi.

Aku ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, kuberikan ciuman ringan sekali lagi pada bibirnya.

Di kelas, sesekali mata kami beradu dan kulihat dia tersenyum. Aku berusaha untuk konsentrasi, tapi apa yang mau aku pelajari? Aku bahkan sudah belajar kalkulus ketika berusia 14 tahun. Tapi karena permainan ini, sekolah jadi tidak terasa membosankan.

Tapi biasanya juga tidak membosankan, apalagi kalau kita bertengkar. Hal itu bahkan lebih menarik dari pelajaran apapun di sekolah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Mokuba sekarang berada depan pintu dan melihat ke arahku dengan heran, "Kakak, kok senyum-senyum sendiri sih? Takut deh. Tapi boleh ganggu tidak? Aku mau bicara sebentar?"

Aku salah tingkah namun kembali memasang tampang dingin, "Ada apa Mokuba? Ada PR yang sulit?" tidak biasanya adikku terlihat cemas seperti ini.

Mokuba menggeleng, "Bukan…Ini tentang kakak dan Jou. Apa kakak tidak apa-apa?" Kutatap maniknya lekat. Membiarkan dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Maksudku, apa kakak yakin perasaan kakak bukan sementara?"

Aku mendesah. Kenapa dia yang jadi bersemangat tentang hubungan diantara aku dan Jounouchi? Masa sih Mokuba senang melihat aku jadi…_gay_? Bahkan untuk mengucapkannya di dalam hati saja susah sekali.

"Mokie, kenapa kau tidak kerjakan saja PR-mu?"

"Kenapa kakak tidak jawab dulu pertanyaanku?"

Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan dia mulai pintar berdebat? Hebatnya dia berhasil membuatku gagal berkelit. Kenyataannya dari awal aku memang mengharapkan bantuan Mokuba. Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku di kursi kerja sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Sebetulnya aku juga bingung, tapi kalau ada dia badanku bergerak begitu saja. saat dia menangis, aku ingin memeluknya, saat dia marah dan berteriak padaku seperti yang dulu sering dia lakukan, aku ingin membuatnya lebih marah. Aku tidak tahu Mokie… aku bingung..."

Mokuba tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku.

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup. Berarti perasaan kakak tidak main-main."

"Apa yang cukup dari kata-kataku tadi? Memangnya kamu psikologis?"

"Aku bisa lebih dari yang kakak bayangkan asal kakak tidak selalu melihatku sebagai anak kecil. Aku sudah dua belas tahun!" sewotnya.

"Bahkan sampai kau berumur 30 tahun, aku akan selalu menganggapmu masih kecil"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh Jou, kayaknya dari tadi pas pelajaran kamu ngeliatin Kaiba terus. Itu loh, laki-laki tinggi yang kau tabrak tadi pagi. Kenapa sih?" bisik Yugi pada Jou.

"Masa sih? perasaan kamu aja kali!" balas Jounouchi gugup sambil balik berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"Hmm…gitu ya? tapi kalau ada apa-apa laporan aja ya, aku pasti bantu."

"Sip…Sip…!"

"Woi! Kalian berdua kok pada ngacangin kita sih? Jangan bisik-bisik duaan aja dong!" Anzu mulai sewot.

"Iya nih, Anzu jadi cemburu" ucapan Honda kontan dibalas dengan tas Anzu yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Semua yang bersama mereka tertawa. Jounouchi tertawa paling keras. bersyukur memiliki geng yang asik begini mengingat keadaan di rumahnya tidak terlalu bersahabat.

"_So guys_, Makan dulu? Main dulu?" tanya Bakura sambil mengedip.

"MAIIIIIIIIN!" sahut mereka serempak sambil berlari ke arah game center.

"Eh bentar, bentar! Masalahnya aku harus pulang"

"Kuantar ya" ujar Honda.

"Jangan!" sergah Jounuchi cepat.

Memang kamu hapal cara pulang ke rumah?"

Pemuda berambut emas itu terdiam, Dia tahu tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu teman-temannya kalau Kaiba Seto akan menjemputnya. Jounouchi tidak mau melihat Kekasihnya marah lagi, tapi juga tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya curiga.

"Ok!" Jawab Jou. "Kalau gitu duluan ya semuanya! Thank's banget hari ini." Seru Jou sambil memakai helm yang diberikan Honda.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berada di depan apartemennya.

"Mau kuantar sampai pintu?" tawar Honda lagi.

"Jangan! Sampai sini aja ngga masalah kok. Makasih untuk tumpangannya" Jounouchi mengembalikan helm yang dipinjam dari Honda.

Honda Cuma bisa menatap tajam sahabtnya beberapa saat, "Oke, kalau gitu aku duluan ya! Sampe besok di sekolah!"

"Bye, Honda!" Jounouchi melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut coklat yang sekarang sudah pergi menjauh. Kakinya berusaha melangkah hinga berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia takut sekali untuk masuk.

'_Sebaiknya aku kasih kabar ke Seto dulu supaya dia tidak cemas'_ ujar Jou dalam hati sambil mengambil handphone untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada 'pacar'nya tersebut.

_Sorry Set, ak dRmh. Td Honda ngAntr ak plg, ak g mw mrk curiga. Nanti mlm kw kuTlpn d…Jgn mrh y…LUV! *Jou*_

Selesai mengirim, Jounouchi menarik nafas dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia melihat sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang kosong disekitarnya. Dirinya merasa lega, karena tampaknya ayah tidak ada di rumah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jam melayang ke arahnya. Jou yang terkejut menghindar dengan cepat. melihat benda itu hancur berantakan setelah menabrak dinding tepat di sebelah wajahnya.

"Kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah! Dan kenapa kemarin kamu tidak di rumah?.

Jounouchi kaget sekali melihat ayahnya sudah berada di kamarnya bahkan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap anaknya dengan tajam.

"Ma…Maaf ayah, tapi teman-teman tadi mengajakku jalan-jalan karena—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun!" hardik ayahnya kasar.

"Please dengar dulu" Ucap Jou sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahnya "Aku hanya ingin mendengar banyak cerita dari mereka karena aku belum bisa ingat apa-apa"

"Kau masih tetap membohongiku lagi dengan cerita amnesiamu?" Ayahnya mulai mendekat dan membuat Jou mulai terpojok ke dinding.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ya ampun! Aku bahkan berada di rumah sakit selama lebih dari sebulan" Jou berusaha menjaga jarak dari sosok yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya, takut akan pukulan yang mungkin saja bisa tiba-tiba dilancarkan oleh monster tersebut.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ada! aku punya banyak bukti! Banyak teman-teman yang menjengukku! Kalau waktu itu ayah juga menjengukku aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan dari kemarin!"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" bentak ayahnya yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jou.

"Bu..bukan begitu…Tapi aku ingin kau percaya…Aku tidak bohong…"

"Apa kau serius…" sekilas Jou melihat pandangan mata ayahnya yang lain dari biasanya. Tatapan itu sekilas terlihat sedih. Namun pandangan itu sudah kembali menjadi pandangan yang membuat Jou kembali merinding.

"Benar ayah! Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak bohong! Oke, aku minta maaf hari sudah pulang telat, Tapi aku hanya mau merayakan ulang tahunku saja."

"Oh bagus! Kalau begitu aku juga punya hadiah!" seru ayahnya tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jounouchi dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur, "Dasar anak tidak berguna!" ayahnya mulai memukuli Jou.

"Jangan! Aku janji tidak mengulanginya lagi! JANGAAAAAAN!"

'_SETO! TOLONG!'_ Jerit Jou dalam hati.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga Ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta?

※ Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**」**  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 06**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan lebih sejak Jounouchi kehilangan ingatan. Bahkan aku merasakan hubungan kami berjalan lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia belum mengalami amnesia. Sebetulnya sampai sekarang aku masih ragu. Bagaimana jika ingatannya kembali? Apa dia akan makin benci padaku karena aku sudah banyak berbohong? Atau…

"Kita mau kemana sih?" kalimat Jounouchi menghentikan lamunanku.

"Bukannya kemarin kau ingin aku mengajakmu ke taman?"

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi apa disana ada yang jual hotdog?" lag-lagi anjingku bertanya dengan polos sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambutnya, "Nanti kita cari sama-sama."

Sesampainya di taman kota untuk memarkir mobilku di tempat yang cukup aman, aku mengajaknya menghampiri bangku taman yang tersedia. Kupilih tempat yang teduh agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Sudah tidak heran begitu kami berjalan di taman, Jounouchi langsung menemukan tempat-tempat berjualan makanan. Hidungnya benar-benar setajam anjing. Dia langsung menyeretku untuk membeli hotdog, makanan yang diincarnya sejak awal.

"Seto? Kamu kenapa?"

Kami berdua sedang terduduk di kursi taman, di tempat yang paling sepi. Berbeda dengan Jounouchi yang sibuk mengunyah makanan, aku sedang memijit ringan pusat dahiku dengan kedua tangan, "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Bohong!" ucap Jounouchi yakin.

Boleh tahu kenapa kau tidak mau pindah bersamaku, Katsu?" tanyaku dengan nada frustasi di dalamnya.

"Seto, aku tahu kamu khawatir, tapi bagaimanapun dia itu ayahku. Aku yakin sebetulnya dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya."

"Aku tidak percaya padanya."

"Seto!"

"Sorry, tapi kalau mengingat kamu selalu diperlakukan seperti itu, aku…"

Dalam hampir dua bulan ini sudah beberapa kali aku memergoki Jounouchi menutupi bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya ikut campur, tentu saja. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membantu mengobati atau menawarkan bantuan yang selalu dia tolak. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Mokuba supaya mencari cara untuk melindunginya, tapi kenyataannya aku selalu gagal. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, tapi selama ini buktinya aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia hanya…kesepian. Aku akan mencoba mengobrol lagi dengannya."

"Tapi aku ingin kamu bersamaku!" teriakku. Entah kenapa kata-kata dokter Dawson yang mebuatku merinding terbesit dalam ingatanku.

'_Dia mungkin tidak akan ingat apa saja yang dilaluinya selama hilang ingatan.'_

Aku menarik tubuh rampingnya untuk duduk lebih dekat lagi di sampingku. Pandangan mataku masih kuarahkan ke langit-langit. _'Aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia ingat kembali kalau dia membenciku…_'

"Seto, ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha agar kau mengingatku lagi. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku lagi." Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"Aku percaya" ujar Jounouchi sambil memasukkan sisa potongan hotdognya. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha bertanya lagiapa yang sedang kupikirkan. Apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Dia hanya percaya padaku. Dan saat ini, hanya itulah yang kubutuhkan.

Mempersempit jarak diantara kami, aku mencoba meraih bibirnya.

"Seto, ini tempat umum…" sergahnya gugup.

"Lalu?" menolak interupsi dari Jounouchi lagi, aku mendapatkan bibir lembutnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	7. Chapter 7

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyeruak melewati jendela kamar Jounouchi. Membuat pemuda bersurai keemasan itu tersadar kembali dari mimpinya.

Akhirnya hari minggu yang dinantinya datang juga. Memang dia dan Kaiba tidak merencanakan apa-apa hari ini, tapi Jounouchi ingin membuat pemilik bola mata biru itu terkejut dengan datang ke kantornya lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sang 'kekasih' kurang suka Seto bekerja di hari minggu, maka hari ini jounouchi akan mengajaknya rileks.

Setelah terbangun sepenuhnya, kakinya melangkah menuju meja belajar. Buku diary hadiah dari Yugi yang terbuka lebar kini tertutup manis sebelum pemiliknya menyiapkan diri ke kamar mandi. Bersiap demi semua rencana yang akan dijalaninya.

Setelah semua persiapan beres dan Jou hendak keluar kamar, dia terkejut mendapati ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memasang tampang galak.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat dia lagi?" tanya ayahnya dingin.

"Apa yang ayah bicarakan aku tidak mengerti?" Jounouchi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di taman kemarin? Siapa laki-laki brengsek yang menciummu?"

Kalimat sang ayah membuatnya terkesiap.

'Ya Tuhan! Tidak! Dia melihatnya!' Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu tahu dia sudah tidak bisa berbohong. ,"Aku bisa menjelaskan…" pintanya lirih.

"Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi"

"Apa? Kenapa? Hanya karena dia menciumku?" sergah Jounouchi sedikit naik darah. Namun laki-laki setengah baya itu memukul wajah Jou hingga yang menjadi korbannya tersungkur ke lantai.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Jounouchi senior menarik kerah baju anaknya dengan kasar, membuat Jounouchi mendekat menatap matanya. Bau alkohol dari mulut ayahnya terasa menyengat di hidung Jounouchi.

"Dia yang menabrakmu kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia baik padamu!"

"O…Oke! Mungkin dia menabrakku, tapi aku yakin itu tidak sengaja! AYAH JANGAN!"

Jou mencoba merebut telepon yang hendak dipakai ayahnya. Dia tahu betul bahwa saat ini ayahnya tidak main-main, "Jangan laporkan Seto ke polisi! Please! Aku benar-benar bisa menjelaskan!"

"Oh! Dia hebat sekali hanya dengan ciuman bisa membuatmu melindunginya!

Ayah Jounouchi mendorongnya lebih kasar dari biasanya hingga anaknya terbanting keras ke dinding. Hempasannya membuat lemari yang berdiri tidak seimbang di dekat mereka mulai goyah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Jounouchi kaget sekali melihat lemari itu mulai roboh dan menimpanya. Dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya, dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Dia bahkan sudah tidak menyadari teriakan maaf serta pelukan yang diberikan ayahnya untuknya.

Semua menjadi gelap.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga Ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta?

**※** Dan pastikan kalian Baca yang Side B setelah ini untuk dapetin ending sebenernya.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side A**」**  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 07**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sudah seminggu ini handphone anjing sialan itu tidak aktif dan dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Aku berkali-kali mencoba datang ke rumahnya tapi selalu pulang tanpa hasil. Ayahnya selalu mengusirku dengan mengatakan kalau Jounouchi tidak ada di rumah. Tapi aku yakin anjing emasku berada disana. Terkurung tidak berdaya di dalam rumahnya sendiri! Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa? Aku berpikir sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku mentap melewati gerbang sekolah.

Aku tidak akan menyerah, jikalau hari ini tidak ada sedikitpun kabar darinya, aku dan orang-orang kepercayaanku akan mencari tahu masalahnya walau harus memakai cara kasar.

Kuhentikan langkahku di depan kelas ketika mendengar suara tawa yang kukenal. _Jou?_

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat sumber suara itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Diruang kelas, sosok manis berambut emas sedang berdiri dikelilingi teman-temannya. Dia memegang perutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Ternyata anjing kesayanganku baik-baik saja. Belum pernah aku merasa lega seperti ini. Kuhembuskan nafas panjang supya tidak terlalu banyak memperlihatkan lengkung senyum.

Seperti biasa aku mencoba menarik perhatian dengan menyenggol bahunya.

"Owch…Brengsek! Pasang mata dong, kalo jalan!" Hardiknya. Aku terkejut, dia yang memarahiku duluan? Menarik. Aku sudah lama tidak bertengkar dengannya, sekali-kali boleh juga.

"Apa kamu tidak salah? Yang nabrak duluan kan kamu!" Ucapku tidak merasa bersalah.

"Jelas-jelas kamu yang nabrak, kok!" Jounouchi ngotot pada pendiriannya.

"Terserah…Dasar anjing payah." Aku tersenyum puas lalu duduk nyaman di bangkuku yang berada paling belakang di kelas. Kulihat dia berteriak teriak pada teman-temannya yang kini sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Apa dia dapat masalah sampai marah-marah seperti itu? Tapi memang dia _sering_ marah-marah kan? Sifatnya yang random sudah tidak membuatku heran. Kulihat dia mulai tenang ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Ketika pelajaran mulai membosankan, aku melemparkan sebuah kertas kecil ke mejanya yang berada tepat di depanku. Setelah membaca isinya seraya menatap dingin padaku dia kembali mencoba berkonsentasi pada pelajaran. Hari ini anjing emasku aneh sekali. Apa dia marah karena sudah seminggu kami tidak bertemu? Hei! Harusnya aku yang marah! Dia bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungiku. Walau banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, aku bertahan dalam diam. Berharap bel istirahat cepat berbunyi.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku berjalan ke ruang kecil di ujung toilet. Kulihat Jou sudah berdiri di dekat ruangan tersebut. Aku tersenyum seraya mendekatinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, puppy. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Aku meraih dagunya dan hendak menciumnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajahku.

"Bbb…Brengsek! Apa-apan kamu!"

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil mengusap salah satu pipiku yang telak bertemu dengan punggung tangannya. Untunglah karena dia kaget, pukulannya tidak terlalu keras. Kurasakan alisku mengerut hingga bertemu. Apa yang terjadi pada Jounouchi hari ini?

"Kamu yang kenapa! Kamu yang menyuruhku datang kesini pas jam istirahat, lalu kamu tiba-tiba bersikap seperti mau…me-menciumku? Ya ampun! Kamu perlu ke dokter, Kaiba!" Jeritnya histeris dengan muka memerah. Entah karena menahan marah atau karena malu. Namun ketika dia hendak memaksa pergi dari hadapanku aku menarik tangannya. Membanting punggungnya kasar ke dinding yang dingin.

"Sialan…! Lepas atau…"

"Ssshh…" Ancamku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan. "Kamu mau suaramu terdengar semua orang?"

Kulihat mata emasnya menyiratkan emosi yang dalam, tapi setelah itu dia menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus. Kalau kamu janji tidak akan berteriak lagi, aku akan melepaskanmu"

Setelah melihatnya mengangguk lagi, aku baru berani melepaskan tanganku yang membekap mulutnya.

"Sebetulnya kamu kenapa, sih?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kamu memukulku?"

"Ya jelas, dong! Tadi kamu mau ngapain coba?" Suaranya kembali tidak terkontrol. Namun tatapan membunuhku membuatnya langsung terdiam.

"Menciummu." Jawabku singkat. "Kau tidak mengangkat handphonemu dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu selama seminggu, jadi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Kulihat Jou terbelalak dan memasang muka paling aneh. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. "K-Kau aneh Kaiba. Lepas deh…Aku mulai takut. Lagian sejak kapan aku punya handphone?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Mencoba memutar ulang segala kejadian yang sudah terjadi dari pagi ini. Reaksi penolakan yang diperlihatkan Jounouchi, segala kata yang dia lontarkan padaku. Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan…

"Katsuya, apa yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu?" Nada bicaraku sedikit memaksa. Berharap apa yang kupikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Saat ini aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Tidak membiarkannya lolos sebelum aku mendapat jawaban.

"Katsuya? Sejak kapan kamu memanggil namaku begi….? Kaiba sakit…lepas!"

"JAWAB!" Teriakku.

"AKU DI RUMAAAAAAAAH! AKU SAKIIIIIIT! PUAAAASSS?" jawabnya lebih ganas dariku.

"Sakit apa?" Tanyaku lagi masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Dengar! Yugi dan yang lain sekarang pasti mencariku, jadi kamu sebaiknya berhenti sebelum mereka semua menyerangmu dan membuatmu babak belur!"

"Apa kamu ingat dimana kamu waktu Natal tahun lalu?"

"Kamu dengerin kalau orang lagi ngomong ngga sih? jangan sampai aku membuat luka-luka di wajahmu, Kaiba!" Jou kembali protes.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada saat ulang tahunmu kemarin?" Aku tidak peduli ancamannya, aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku. Belum melepaskan kedua tanganku dari bahunya.

Kulihat dia menatapku dengan pandangan heran, namun setelah mendesah pelan dia menjawab. "Eh…hmm…Tidak, sih. Aku juga bingung. Kenapa sekarang sudah akhir Maret lagi. Jangan-jangan setelah menyebrang waktu itu aku sesuatu terjadi padaku hingga aku harus tidur terus sampai Beberapa hari kemarin."

_Beberapa hari kemarin?_

"Kaiba. Kamu tahu sesuatu, ya?" Jounouchi mulai curiga padaku. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah tidak melawan.

"Selama ini aku tidak hanya tidur ya? selama ini aku ngapain? Aku belum sempat bertanya pada Yugi dan yang lain. Kamu tahu sesuatu?" Tambahnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Anjing kecilku, 'kekasih'-ku selama hampir 4 bulan ini sudah mendapati semua ingatan sesungguhnya dan akhirnya melupakanku. Semua ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan. Kurasakan sedih dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku menundukkan kepala, menyandarkan dahiku pada pundaknya.

"K-Kaiba!" Aku merasakan kedua tangannya mendorong tubuhku, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Tolong bilang kamu hanya bercanda, Katsuya…"

"Kaiba…aku bingung…maksudku…Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"…"

"Kaiba…" Ucapan Jounouchi menjadi setengah berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku rasa kita sudah selesai, Jou. Kamu menang."

Ya…dia menang. Dia sudah merebut hatiku dan membuangnya di saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersamanya. Kurasakan setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku yang langsung kuhapus cepat.

Kulepaskan cengkeramanku dari bahunya tanpa menaikkan kepala. Tidak ingin dia melihat air mataku.

"Cepat pergi" Perintahku ketus.

Aku merasa dia agak ragu untuk meninggalkanku, tapi kemudian dia melewatiku untuk berlari keluar dari toilet.

Yang bisa kudengar sekarang hanyalah langkah kakinya yang makin lama makin menghilang meninggalkanku. Aku tetap tunduk dalam diam. Merasakan kembali bulir-bulir air mata di pipiku. Aku yang memulai permainan konyol ini, jadi aku tahu suatu saat hal ini harus berakhir. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Permainan sudah selesai. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. AKu menyesal karena mendapatkan akhir yang tidak kuinginkan namun juga merasa sangat lega di saat yang bersamaan. Kutinggalkan toilet lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kelas.

_Selamat tinggal Jou…_

Aku menghapus air mata serta nomor selularnya dari handphoneku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**END**

A/N:

Tamat-mat-mat- (y)  
Tapi baru bagian Kaiba, karena ini round Robin...Silahkan pindah ke Side B untuk dapet ending sebenarnya! #Author kabur

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


End file.
